powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Raita Ooishi
is of the Jetmen. Biography Jetman Raita was a vegetable farmer and the first male civilian to be struck by the yellow lightning coming from the Birdonic Wave Machine in the destroyed Sky Force Earth Ship. He is a very strong person and a shoulder to cry on. He is the second civilian member to be found by Commander Aya Odagiri and to be the third member of the Jetman team. In the non-canon Epilogue Manga set five years after the final battle, Raita and his childhood friend Satsuki have married and Satsuki is now pregnant. Raita and Satsuki decided to call the child they knew was a boy, Gai. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Raita, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Yellow Owl is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Raita fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Yellow Owl powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Although not seen in person, Raita is mentioned in ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger's Wings Are Eternal by Gai Ikari, stating that he has taken his produce farm online and has become rich as a result. Several of his vegetables are seen by the grave of Gai Yuki when the Gokaigers visit it. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Raita and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Raita, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Akibaranger Yellow Owl appears as part of the five-man Jetman team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Boukenger, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Jetmen later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video Game appearances Jetman video game Yellow Owl appears with his team in the ''Chōjin Sentai Jetman'' video game. His weapon of choice is the Wing Gauntlet and he has 7 hit points, he is the only Jetman in the game whose weapon of choice is not the same as any of the others. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl: to be added Yellow Owl Mecha *Jet Owl *Bird Garuda / Jet Garuda Arsenal *Cross Changer *Corresponder *Jet Hand Cannon **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword *Smash Bomber **Bird Blaster **Beak Smasher *Wing Gauntlet Ranger Key The is Raita Ooishi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Yellow Owl Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Yellow Owl. *When the Gokaigers became the Jetmen while fighting Action Commander Bowser and his Zangyack force in the sky. *When the Gokaigers became the Jetmen in their fight with the bounty hunter Kiaido. The Jetman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Using their power of flight to disorient the two Sentai in the initial skirmish, they later split up, with the puppet Yellow Owl being defeated as part of a group of surviving Yellow warrior keys by Gokai Yellow and Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Raita received his key and became Yellow Owl once more. Gallery Jet-yellowf.png|A female version of the Yellow Owl suit as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Imitations A copy of Yellow Owl was created as part of the Shadow Jetman. Light Armadillo created these evil Jetmen from their shadows, as they grew stronger, the real Jetmen grew weaker. Maria created a forcefield of light over the city at night to create daylight so the Shadow Jetman could destroy the city. There were only four, as Gai Yuki was not there when the copies were made. Gai shot Maria so the light field went away, the Shadow selves vanished and the Jetman defeated Light Armadillo. Behind the scenes Portrayal Raita Ooishi is portrayed by (Credited under ). As Yellow Owl, his suit actors were and Tomihisa Naruse. Etymology *His surname (meaning "Big Stone") has been made a visual pun various times on screen, as Raita has used big rocks to throw at or slam into a unfortunate Vyram. **Raita's surname is also a pun of , referring to his love of food. Notes *He is the first Ranger in the entire Sentai series to wear glasses regularly. It would take twenty-two years before two more would even emerge in the franchise. *He is the first, and currently only Sentai Ranger, to have an Owl motif. *Raita is the only Jetman whose Gatchaman counterpart's mecha is not the same color as he is. In this case, Ryū Nakanishi's mecha is green as opposed to yellow. External links *Yellow Owl at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Yellow Owl at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Jetmen Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers